mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Japes
Jungle Japes is the first stage of Super Donkey Kong 64, and is located through a tunnel, to the right of the tunnel leading to Donkey Kong’s house. It is a jungle level, filled with palm trees, mountains and tunnels and contains the first appearance of Cranky's Lab. There are also buildings for Snide's HQ and Funky's Store, although they cannot be entered. This level features the only appearance of the Mini Mushroom, which shrinks Mario and allows him to fit into small gaps. Levels Star 1 Head through the tunnel, and straight past the cannon. Go across the river, and into the tunnel. Go past the two vines with the red coin and turn right at the fork. Travel straight ahead past the red coin star spawn point to get to a clearing with Cranky’s Lab in the middle. Ground pound the 5 huts around the lab to reveal the 5 secrets and the star will appear. Star 2 Head through the tunnel and turn left at the cannon. Go into the tunnel at the end of the grass, and follow it up to a clearing with a Mini Mushroom box in the middle. Get the mushroom and go into the log to the right of the tunnel to find the hidden star. Star 3 This star is at the very top of the mountain in the main area. There are two ways to get it, either make a fairly precise cannon shot directly to the pillar, or get to the top of the mountain at the base of the pillar, and then triple jump off the box behind it and wall-kick-dive to get to the top. Star 4 This star is held by MIPS in the cage at the top of the mountain. To open the cage, ground pound the tile with the Mario face in the alcove in the side of the mountain under MIPS. There are vine poles leading to the alcove along the side of the mountain, but the easiest way to get to it is to just use the cannon to shoot there directly. Star 5 To get this star, Mario must collect all 8 red coins scattered through the jungle. The locations are as follows: # In the tunnel leading to Cranky’s Lab, next to a Kuromame # Just past the first red coin, between two vine poles # Turn left at the red coin star spawn, and it’s on top on the ramp on the left # Across the room from red coin 3 # Turn right at the red coin spawn, straight ahead at the fork # Next to red coin 5 # Take the other path at the fork near the 5th/6th red coin room and it’s at the bottom of the room # Next to red coin 7 After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears at the intersection of the tunnels. Star 6 '''Superjump required! '''Use the launch pad on the platform underneath Snide’s HQ to float to the star across the river. Enemies * Bubba * Goomba * Kuromame * Goomba * Spiny Category:Level Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Category:Mountains Category:Forest Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Location Category:Location